Super Smash Bros Forever
by JintoSpice11
Summary: It all started when the first battles were presented in January 21, 1999. A mashup of fighters no one would believe would duke it out for real. Many have preceded and imitated the concept but this group stays unique among the rest, taking their spot in history as humanity's most ambitious crossover events of all time.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Super Smash Brothers**_

_**It all started when the first battles were presented in January 21, 1999. A mashup of fighters no one would believe would duke it out for real. From franchises close to distant sharing blows and doing so in tournaments to decide who was champ. Dream matches only told through opinions and scenarios thought by our wildest imaginations. The start of something inhumanly glorious beyond our wildest dreams presented by one video game company. But one game didn't end the party. No, the roster of these fighters only expanded, drawing in more familiar faces and retro protagonists not expected to battle in the slamfest. Villains, heroes, other playable and probably played characters joining the legendary team in friendly exhibitions and adventures in thwarting evils not one of them could accomplish alone and that's saying a lot! More than a decade has passed and this small army of ever growing combatants with its members coming and going including new ones every instalment hasn't lost its touch with those who love it. Yet their are stories told by few of the legendary deeds done by this group done between their normal lives, the countless brawls and different special battles the team go through, and the tournaments of skill in re**__**al life including ones told through different chroniclers. They band together, friends and foes alike, against a common adversary attempting domination or destruction at least once every time they're assembled and always coming out victorious against all odds. To this day, this miraculous coalition has surprised their peers from royalty to physical gods throughout the galaxy and abroad with their magnificent feats all the way to challenging the embodiments of order and chaos of their respective realms. Many have preceded and imitated the concept but this group stays unique among the rest, taking their spot in history as humanity's most ambitious crossover events of all time.**_

* * *

Shortly after the conflict against Knightscourge and his invasion carrier, the worlds of Amiibo are reconstructing from the carnage and mayhem smoothly. With the return of Master Hand, recovering from his latest bout of insanity, he now uses his full powers to restore that which the Dusk Templar had mutilated with the help of the Super Smash Bros. reunited. Together they aid those that have lost loved ones and homes from the dire onslaught however they can while also keeping order amongst anarchists that have adopted the chaos.

But their is a certain faction amongst the Smashers who are put through test trial rather than full fledged members. MH has placed these under the Deviant League Combatants, those who have not been fully accepted into the main team but must prove their inclusion through time and soul. 8 sole affiliates (technically 7 since 2 make up one fighter slot) make up this branch of the Smash Bros. including Cloud Strife, Ryu, Bayonetta, and Corrina and Corrin from Nohr and Hoshido. It hurts knowing that veteran fighters like Roy, Mewtwo, and Lucas are placed into this corps despite their history in the Smash Bros. but MH was not making any exceptions. The Deviant League Combatants don't participate in the early tournaments, common brawls, or special orders issued by the hands like the official members, but that doesn't mean they have no use. They simply get small time gigs individually or together in varying groups doing charity or battling insignificant nuisances who strive to be all that. Recently the crew is sent on a mission to look over an archaeological site that have uncovered some rare relics that have gotten Master Hand's attention. Funded under Tortimer the Turtle, the innocent dig is overlooked by the vigilant champions, somewhat frustrated on the lack of use of their full potential.

Lucas is one of those who was not expecting to be separate from the main cast, feeling a bit rejected, being isolated from those he was more familiar with like Ness. These newer members don't look tolerant towards kids with their gruff stoicism or mature demeanor. Roy and the Corrins were by far the most approachable for the child since they were older but no as much as the adults or the Pokemon. At least he got to start things off easy this time around, with light missions that didn't have the fate of all existence at stake. He did participate in fights against the Dusk Templar, but not on the levels as the rest were, like facing Knightscourge face to face. Luckily it was just another easy job, just watching over some archaeologists and their excavation of old Gigant arifacts _(pronounced _Hee-gants, like the Spanish_ gigantes). _No signs of random belligerents, but nevertheless vigilance needed to be held lest excitement inevitably find the Super Smash Bros., no matter which branch.

"Whew, so hot!" Corrina leaned against her younger twin, Corrin, in the heat of day. "I've not been to an archaeological site before. I guess being a part of the Smash Brothers means all new experiences to be had, along with new friends."

"We're not true Smash Brothers apparently. Master Hand has made that quite clear." Mewtwo floated to get to the shade of a tree nearby, reminding the princess of their current status of the organisation.

"What's up with him?" Corrin asked as the Psychic did not care about the question but rested beneath the shade giving plant.

"It's fine. Mewtwo's usually like that." Roy reassured the twins to not take Mewtwo's input to heart. Mewtwo has a perfectly good reason to be salty what with it's life not being picturesque throughout. From the confusion of it's purpose upon creation, to it's near attempt at eradicating humanity and Pokemon life from it's origin world in exchange for a superior clone future it had intended only to be thwarted then given a change of heart to go off with it's fellow clones. That fell short when Team Rocket invaded and after they were routed it fled in isolation until called to the Super Smash Bros.. With such a long absence, especially since it's planned coup with Bowser and Ganondorf, it finally came back to face off a new threat in the Dusk Templar, only to be shoved off into some side branch of a team it thought would welcome it back with open arms. "Anyways, how was your last trip to Popstar for you?" He asked Corrin.

"Wonderful. Even though the planet had been scorched by Knightscourge, the rebirth of it's environment was breathtaking. It never crossed my mind that worlds so beautiful and serene could exist past our own." Corrin was overjoyed to share his experience with Popstar's indigenous folk, considering the isolation he and his sister shared in Nohr's Northern Fortress. Sheltered as they were, the love they received from their Nohrian siblings and the retainers that took care of them were enough to raise them into caring, benevolent young adults to this day. "The creatures were so harmless looking, I've not the slightest why Kirby would pummel through them constantly."

"The lands we hale from aren't nothing to overlook at, but all these new places are something me and brother have been thinking of inviting our other siblings to visit. Travelling is such a tremendous delight!" Corrina joined their giddy exchange. The twins have had visits from Marth, Lucina, Robin, and Ike from the deeprealms between their world, but their existence is still up to debate as genuine or as doppelgängers. Corrina had noticed Lucas pass by them without a glance. "Lucas, why don't you join us? We promise we won't bite."

"Speak for yourself. Your the one with the impish attitude." Corrin received a punch from his sister, having her pride nipped at by her troublesome brother. Lucas felt reluctant to accompany the older teens in the heated day when he had intended to retreat in a cooler tent, but he decided to brave it out than be rude and decline the generous gesture.

"It must be great to be a part of the team again, huh." Corrin asked the blondie. "Especially now that the murderous darkness is gone." Lucas spoke his first to any of the DLC since the branch had been formed. As in genuine conversation.

"It's alright, I guess." Note, it's not that Lucas hadn't grown from his first journey with the Pig Mask invasion in his debut adventure. It's just that adjusting to the main team of Smashers took some getting used to and since he's back, he found himself separated into some different faction in the organisation. Tell me, how would a boy his age react to joining his old clubmates, come back during an apocalyptic occasion then be pushed aside into a group of people he's never had the chance to interact with better. Certainly not as well as Mario would I'll tell you hwat. "Although I wished Master Hand had not put me into another squad like some side dish."

"I guess it doesn't feel right, seeing as you were a official member and all, being placed along rookies." Corrin's words made Lucas feel as if he said something he shouldn't have.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend! I don't mind working alongside all of you. I mean it!"

"Please, don't apologise. We didn't take it like that."

"I don't mind being in this corps." Roy smiled. "Things have changed since the last time I've been called to Smash. Of course last time wasn't exactly optional for me. Nevertheless, as a veteran, I do hope I can pass down some knowledge of the basics from my time to the newbies. For example: not to be too corny, but treat this as an extension to your family, as much as you have. Theirs', mine's, your's. Everyone has their part in the bros.."

"You can never have enough friends and family." Corrina added. To which the other lords agreed in full, having a grand time socializing. Lucas felt his lip curl into a smirk listening to the teens chit chat. The other four colleagues with them in the DLC positioned themselves in different areas from the kids. Ryu and Mewtwo meditated separately from everyone, while Bayonetta hung around Cloud, teasing the merc who tried to tolerate his ally. It would be great to get to know them more like how Roy and the Corrins were at making friends. Considering Lucas would some time be paired up with any of them again or soon he really wishes it wouldn't be awkward anymore. He hoped this whole trial would get over with, that Master Hand would see their potential and allow them to join the main roster.

Noticing Lucas looking uneasily to the others, Roy went back to the temperature to divert the distraction. "Say what do you guys say we head in for some water? It's awfully hot out here."

To which the princess agreed. "About time too. I'm steaming out here."

"You said it. My least favorite place to be in would be desert regions." With few battles fought in deserts, the Corrins prefer to not extend stays in the hot climate, especially being raised in the colder Nohr. Not that the excavation is in a desert but some place bordering the Regretted Wastes, the climate this day is too warm for the DLC. To be exact, it was a round dried up valley dug further into a plateau for the old treasures. A few fossils and crumbly objects for a museum.

The friends entered the main tent opening up a cooler to pull out bottled water for the thirsting kids. Tortimer made this primary tent his personal office along with his living area currently for the excavation. The huge tent was in the furthest layer of the entire site, a four layered site littered with large relics of the Gigant age that had preceded Master Hand's arrival to Amiibo. The tent made up three with the main entrance making up the office and the largest part. The smaller ones made up his living quarters and a private meeting hall, styled in Japanese fashion because... duh. The elder was currently conversing with other Animals, Toads, and humans looking over the discoveries on the ancient artifacts that paralleled present day things like urns or goblets to items of dubious use. Lucas stepped to see what made up the enthusiastic chatter. They were looking over something that resembled something sharp, like that of spearhead.

"The likes of this suggest that these forerunners before had as much conflict as we do today." Mused Tortimer in his elderly wisdom. "Obviously not as perfectly godly as many had assumed."

"Master Hand had said that these ancients giants supposedly wiped themselves out of existance through differing ideals." One archaeologist spoke.

"Yes, however, he's also stated that the culture of these people are beyond his knowledge. Even he must theorize just how the Gigants disappeared from Nindrasol before creation."

"Maybe by looking into these fossils and artifacts we can find clues on how they truly were before their destruction happened." Lucas added. Tortimer smiled upon the boy's choice words.

"Exactly why digging up history is crucial for our sake. To find what ended such wonders and not repeat those mistakes. Not only that, but to understand how they thrived and prospered, to compare what we could do to improve our state of being for the greater good." Lucas felt proud upon his inclusion, like being congratulated on answering a teachers question. But out of nowhere something blared through the tent fabric.

"At Last I've Got U!" The declaration was deafened from being in the large tent and the distance from the call outside.

"What is that?" Corrina looked to the exit with the danger outside.

"Sounds like our daily dose of action has arrived." Roy pulled out the Binding Blade, his signature weapon said to slay dragons. Followed by the the twins, Lucas watched as the civilians prepared for a fight that only the DLC could participate in. Papers and many other materials were gathered to be transported to a safer location with the people too of course. Who knows if this battle will drive up into an epic throwdown comparable to those of rockin anime! A guy can dream. Tortimer was too calm for this, just leaving his box he stood upon because the table was human sized (regular human style, not Animal Crossing human style... You get it!), getting his cane.

"Ah looks like the call has arrived." He spoke as if to Lucas, most likely. "Your friends will most likely require your assistance." Remembering his duty upon his deployment, Lucas rushed out the tent to the blaring sunlight again. Adjusting his eyes to the harsh rays, Roy, the Corrins, Bayonetta, Cloud, and Ryu assembled in front of the main tent to scope out the threat. Mewtwo begrudgingly arrived last, floating slowly to the team like some brooding angsty teenager (that goes for a lot of the aloof, introverted Smashers here). Upon the cliff face opposite of them, a wide silhouette looked down upon them with no clear identity. But it was most likely the soon to be assailant yelling into excavation.

"I've Finally Found You Rats Diggin' Holes In This God Forsaken Dust Bowl, Pulling Useless Crap And The Sort!" The voice came out sort of raspy/american (okay, lets just make it easy and say that if this guy had a voice actor, I'd put Michael Rooker as said voice. And this is where an uneducated 4th wall breaker would say "Yondu?") to the fighters, who were not intimidated by the girth of the shadow. Only bothered that the menace had the sun right behind them, obstructing their view. "Didn't Think I Was Good Enough To Square UP!" Cloud was the first to try and make nonviolent contact to the individual.

"Listen, whoever you are, whatever your end goal is can wait for a more appropriate occasion! This is no place for battle, what with the civilians!" This did not change the silhouette's motives in the slight.

"Let'em Watch! Show These Twigs Who's A Real Champion!" It wasn't too late to persuade the stranger to leave peacefully, but he seemed determined to throw down. "Bout' Time All The Worlds See Who's Worthy Of Being One Of These Smashbeens!" A portmanteau of Smash Bros. and hasbeens.

Now Ryu approached to speak to the mystery stranger. "What is your beef with the Super Smash Bros.?!" He conversed. "If you were worthy, Master Hand would have included you in the roster before!"

"This Ain't About Being Selected!" Bellowed mystery. "This Is To Show That Glove That He's Missing Some Potential Out Here And Imma Gunna Prove Why That's Fact!"

"Are you sure about that hunky!?" Bayo called, judging by the portly shape of the shadow above. "Mayhaps you don't realize we happen to be the elite of the elite?! Or have you not seen the broadcasted fight between us and those brutes, the Dusk Templar?!" Her womanly snark never ceases to amaze me. But this was to no avail.

"I Don't Recall Comparing Those Chumps To Me All That Fair Lady! It'll Be Real Funny When I Do Sumthing They Couldn't Do In This Short Time, Mopping The Floor With You Lot!" Nothing is making this dude change his mind. He came for a fight and he's not leaving with out one. "Now I Came For A Bloodbath, An' I Sure Ain't The One Supplying It."

"It's no use. He's not getting the point." Ryu said, losing his patience.

"Now hold on!" Corrin stepped up. "This doesn't have to happen here. If this guy really wants to fight, then let's at least take it somewhere else."

"If they're intent on picking a brawl here, we need to take it somewhere away from the civilians." Roy added. "We shouldn't allow the non combatants to get between."

Of course Ryu could not ignore this logic. "Agreed." However the behemoth changed these plans when it leaped down to the site blowing up dust around where it landed. The dust settled, revealing a bulbous anthropomorphic croc all decked out in royal duds. By royal duds I meant an old red cape that has faded through the years and has obtained damage through tears and thinning at the ends and a few holes in the interior. Both wrists had platinum armbands below the large, gnarly claws unkempt for this supposed royal. A long shawl, like those worn by the ancient Mesopotamian kings of the Middle East, wrapped from over his left shoulder down around his right side. A beaten crown stood on top of his head, with a bloodshot bulging eye accentuating his dangerous personality. Roy and Lucas were taken aback at the random encounter (something Cloud's all too familiar with) with the notorious villain. Mewtwo was just as surprised but showed no fear in the moment.

"K. Rool?!" Both, sans Mewtwo, exclaimed.

"That's Right." The Kremling hollered. "And I Don't Need To Prove I Can Take Down The Full Force. But Taking On The Scouts Is Sure To Be A Good Warm Up."

"Who now?" Asked Bayonetta. "This pudgy fellow an old enemy of the Smash Bros.?"

"More like a nemesis of DK and the Kongs." Elaborated Roy. "He was in charge of the Kremling Crew who did dastardly things to get rid of the Kong family. Just your regular twisted megalomaniac."

"That What They're Telling You Boy? That I'm Unhinged?! Well, I May Not Be King Right Now, But In Due Time I Will Be King O' Yer Asses!"

"Let's take this fight elsewhere." Corrina said, but K. Rool was having none of it.

"No, Let's Start RIGHT NOW!" And thus the fight began with K. Rool diving headfirst into the group who were ready to retaliate, however Mewtwo caught the crocodilian with a psychic hold, throwing him to his right . The former king slid across the dirt, catching himself from going further. "Is That Right. Can't Afford To Fight With Plain 'ol Fiticuffs!?" The DLC looked to where their rival was thrown telekinetically, then to the psychic.

"I take my battles pragmatically." Boomed the mighty Pokemon. "Your brute strength can only take you so far."

"Oh Yeah? Well How 'bout This!?" K. Rool clanged his armbands together, releasing some sonic howls from the metal that tampered with the DLC's craniums. Mewtwo, despite being a telepath, had no way of foreseeing this attack on one of it's most powerful weapons, it's mind, gaining as bad a headache as it's comrades did. "Like It? Y'see I Didn't Come Here Unprepared. I Got the Best Weapons To Counter You Foo's In Any Situation. Along With Another Guy, Who Wussed Out On Me, Together We Coulda Topple The Smash Bros. Lickity Split. Heh, Better Not Waste This Moment." And with that, the ruffian dashed to get Mewtwo, who would be his biggest threat. Lucas' aches subsided faster than the others thanks to being used to PSI powers but came short when K. Rool elbowed the weakened legendary into the rockface. He unleashed some jabs into it to keep it weakened so didn't see Lucas swing a thick stick at his head, toppling him away. Bayonetta and Roy were next to come to, rushing to subdue while he was fazed. The croc turned around with a backhand, hitting Bayonetta away yet missing Roy above him. Roy thrust his sword to the thick belly but K. Rool smacked the blade with his armband then scratched at the youth. Roy took a bad scratch to his abdomen but parried several other claw swipes. Corrin and his sister got up to join the fight, following Lucas who waited for support. The three swordfighters struggled under the superhuman muscle of the large yet underlying swole of DK's enemy which showed just how devoted his training was to go toe-to-toe with the great Super Smash Bros.. Lucas shot some PK fire's out to get K. Rool, but it only seemed to get in the way of the others attacks on the tyrant.

K. Rool slammed his arms to the ground, typical brute style, flinging the sword users away from him. At this time Ryu and Cloud were ready for action, running to take out the lummox. Upon seeing this, K. Rool threw his crown toward the approaching warriors, who dodged it, ruining their momentum to the adversary. The crown boomeranged back to the vile reptile, giving him back his ranged weapon. "It's Good To Be King." His gloating was stopped by Bayonetta who had taken aim at the croc from behind, forcing him to look back. Ryu took advantage of this and increased speed to get in close. K. Rool was ready for this and grabbed at Lucas, throwing him near Bayonetta who went to catch the boy. With her distracted, he shifted his gaze to Ryu who exchanged blows with the larger combatant. "You Gotta Try Harder Fish Fry," K. Rool smiled behind blocked attacks.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." True to word, Ryu gut checked the past king, making him bend over. He then unleashed one of his signature moves upon the baddie unfamiliar with the Street Fighter regular. "Shoryuken!" After the legendary attack, Ryu hopped back to avoid any counterattacks, but didn't expect K. Rool to recover so quickly. As such, the maniac leapt in front of the fighter, towering over the man prepared for another set.

by

"... Sure You Can Eat This!" With a speed even Ryu could not follow fully, he was sent with a straight deck in front of him. Ryu did hold his arms up to repel the full damage but it was enough to blast him back some meters away.

"Damn. Just what is this reptile made of?" Now Cloud rose to the occasion followed by the three other sword wielders to land a flurry of hits against the croc who would not let up. Said adversary flung his crown again, missing all four of them then coming back. Starting off the assault, Cloud sliced a Blade Beam out, nearly striking the Kremling Lord. Corrina followed up by cutting at K. Rool's side, but couldn't get past the blubbery girth. This did get his attention away from Corrin who transmorphed into his dragon form to ram Rool into the wall they are battling near.

"Stand down!" He voiced through his beastial form. "You're going to get yourself and others hurt!"

"A Small Price To Pay For My Debut." K. Rool grasped at Corrin's horns, who didn't intend to gore his opponent. "Now Check This!" Using his immense power, the croc forced the dragons head away from himself, slammed it down, then slowly spun him around like Mario does to Bowser. The speed increased to repel anyone in proximity.

"Corrin!" Corrina turned back to aid her sibling only to be smacked away from the large draconic body. Ryu dashed over but desist when the speed appeared impregnable. Cloud, who was nearby, held his Buster Sword up to himself when he was hit as well minimizing the area smacked off to and the damage received. K. Rool relished in the length survived against the Smashers he'd been working up to.

The civilians kept their distance from the fight with the knowledge that the battle wasn't as far reaching it would be. Nothing to explosive, but it was what the DLC was hoping to do by containing the stubborn brute. "It's not looking good." One woman said. "They're being thrown about by the villain."

"I thought these guys were supposed to be strong." Added a Beaver person. Several noncombatants grew fearful that the Smashers were not going to succeed in the fight against K. Rool. And who knows if K. Rool will demand more Smashers to challenge him by giving them a reason to show up like troubling some civilians. Tortimer knew better than to doubt the SSB, so had to lay down some facts to the young'uns.

"Yes they are getting whupped pretty bad. But that's how all battles usually develop. The baddy will have the upper hand at first, but give it some time and the heroes will either find a weak point or just wear down their opponent into submission. Besides, if not for them, that fiend probably might take hostages to get the rest of them down into some more trouble." It hadn't occurred to the crowd that K. Rool hadn't moved very far from where he landed to fight. The DLC are struggling to overcome the large foe, but they're at least keeping the people safe out of harms way. "The idea is to contain the battle. We should be glad it's not as explosive as many of the Super Smash Bros. previous bouts of past."

"Ahahahaha! And You Guys Are Supposed To Be The Greatest! If This Is How Easy It Is To Beat Down Eight, It'll Be A Breeze Through The Rest of 'em!" Finishing his threat, our Kremling lord released his grip on Corrin, letting him soar and collide into Lucas and Bayonetta. As soon as possible did Cloud drop his thick blade down which could have lopped off one of K. Rool's beefy arms had it not been clasped by the gangly claws of said tyrant. "You Want Some More, Eh?"

"You have no idea who you're messing with beast." Both struggled to control the Buster Sword to their opponent. If Cloud intended to get the upper hand, he'd have to break his limit. "I'm not a Smash Brother for nothing!"

K. Rool slipped the Buster sword to the left and delivered a right hook to Cloud's head, knocking him down to the ground. "Kid, Do I Look Like The Guy Who Gives A Damn? I Was Expecting More Of A Smackdown, But All I See Are Third Rate Scrappers Bowing To The King!" K. Rool held his solid arms out, demanding more from his enemies before him. Even though the Deviants are on the level of the Smashers, they hadn't anticipated that a villain from old would hold their own to the magnificent battle team. In a move to finish off the rest, the reptilian tyrant clanged his cuffs again.

This time, Lucas was ready for this one, activating his PK Magnet in front of him and Bayo with the hope it would absorb the cacophony. The other four were not protected from the shrill sounds, immobilized for a time. As intended the sound was foiled by the PSI defense, now Bayonetta and Lucas stood against K. Rool's rage. "I'm glad that worked." Breathed Lucas in relief. Bayonetta shook her short hair out of her face and rose from behind Lucas' shield.

"Now here's something for you." She stepped toward K. Rool now that she could take the fight to him without that annoying sound ringing her cranium. "Alright big boi, since your ready to dance, come to mama." The angry despot angrily charged to the remaining two with intent to maim. Bayonetta leapt over the charging reptile then landed perfectly in place. Lucas rolled out the way utilizing a PK Freeze near K. Rool, freezing his left claw. "Olé." The large croc flicked his cold wrist, breaking it out of the ice with no consequences as a result. He only let out a chuckle and a deadly smirk, then sped to them once again. However he was stopped when Ryu, the Corrins, Roy, and Cloud leapt upon the goliath pinning his limbs. Bayo jumped up high and landed on his shoulders to help in the restraint.

"No!" K. Rool struggled hard against the team but even his thrashing died down when his movements began to slow as if chained to a mountain. Mewtwo had recovered from its beating, now holding back K. Rool's mind from being used to escape his captors.

"You there, boy! Don't just stand there agape, hold this beast down!" The Pokémon legend contacted Lucas to aid them in holding back K. Rool, whose willpower was surprisingly powerful to repel Mewtwo's psychic mastery.

"Oh, right! I'll help wrap this up with... with..." The blonde searched through his arsenal for his trusty friend, Rope Snake, who he brought with during his SSB time but now realized he left him back at the DLC base without knowing so. He could imagine Rope Snake chilling in luxury at the Smash Palace, knowing he had forgot one thing before he left. "Uuuh, don't be mad but I left Rope Snake back at the base!"

"What?!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Lucas!"

"Heheheheheh, Good Break." K. Rool pulled his arms closer even with the great amount of resistance.

"Not this time." Bayonetta released her grip and dropped her heel down on the Kremling savage, felling the brute down with her other teammates. "Sorry luvs, just couldn't let the bastard try that move again." The Deviants picked themselves up and regrouped against the foe who brought himself to battle stance as well.

"Not Bad Kids, Not Bad." K. Rool cracked at his neck and shoulders, stretching a little. "I Actually Got Myself A Real Fight. Brings Me Back To The Days Those Meddlesome Kongs Got One On Me. But, nnnm, Now It's Time To Step It Up A Notch. What Say You?" The Deviants were brought to working a sweat, yet they are far from tired.

"We can keep this up more than you can Rool." Roy said back.

"You can't win monster." Cloud said between breaths. "No matter how many tricks you have."

"That's Your Opinion." Ryu readied to go all out against the croc, in order to put this contest to rest.

"That'll soon be a fact come next round." He glared to K. Rool. "Come and we'll prove it."

"The Only Fact That'll Be Proven Is Your Relation To The Fossils Here Boy."

"That's enough!" Corrina shouted. "Come over and let's finish this!" K. Rool assumed a more bestial stance in the upcoming charge against the eight champions standing before him.

"That's The First Thing I Can Agree With This Entire Encounter. Get Ready!" All combatants assumed battle positions, than stepped up in an all out charge. They would have collided if not for two large stars falling down between both sides to interrupt the smackdown.

All looked up at who stopped the senseless beating about to occur. "Who Dares Stop My Warpath?!"

In the sky above, a short figure clad in a tattered cape floated down in middle of the fighters with a famous blue hat atop a wooden head.

"K. Rool you stooge! You're bulk-headed impatience has brought you nowhere close to showing up the Smashers like intended!" The new fellow landed near K. Rool who didn't strike, implying these two are in cahoots.

"The Hell Are You Talking About Dummy?! I Was Close To Creaming Some Of 'em Before Ya Rudely Interrupted. An Who are You Calling A Stooge?!" The smaller person looked back to the Deviants then to the portly croc.

"Nope. These are not true Smashers. Similar, but of a different branch."

"What's The Differece!?"

"Consider them on a test trial. You want to face on the full fledged members, not trainees." K. Rool's bulging eye grew a bit in the revelation.

"For Real?"

"Ask them yourself." The DLC didn't appreciate being labeled as second rate Smashers by the newer guy but kept their composure after relaxing from battle formation.

"Is This True Scrubs? You Lot Aren't Part Of The Main Crew Amiright?"

Cloud cleared his throat now that the threat K. Rool posed as subsided. "It's true. All of us here are technically of a different branch from the Super Smash Bros., the Deviant League Combatants, but we should be treated as honorary Smashers anyhow."

"Aaw! Damn! I Shoulda Known You Shrimps Were Not Worth The Trouble!" The tyrant clasped his head and fell to his knees. None of his opponents like being cast off as inadequate vanguard of a more prestigious force. Mewtwo glanced to K. Rool's cohort who snickered on the fail his partner put upon himself.

"And who're you supposed to be?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Geno. I've had the privilege of allying with Mario, Peach, and Bowser once in an epic quest in the past. Without their help, it would have been a very difficult task to perform with just myself." Corrin and his sister gave their attention to one of the veterans old allies.

"If your such good chums with Mario and friends," Corrin began.

", why are you partnering up with a vile villain like K. Rool here?" Said despot snorted indignantly toward the disrespectful mention of himself (not that he deserved any).

"Well if it really means that much," The puppet elaborated on their shared desire to belong to the awesome team that is the Super Smash Bros. Ever since the SSB had been revealed to the public, they each believed they deserved a spot in the ranks with reasons their own, but with each subsequent gathering, only felt shunned from eventually bumped into each other during the Dusk Templar invasion and shared training techniques to prove themselves to Mastet Hand. But the fiends were driven off with the defeat of Knightscourge, sending everything back to the status quo, except for all the reparations being performed now. It became too obvious that they need to act before a new tournament would open and leave them rejected once more, so plans to duel the Smashers were put into effect as soon as possible. Geno understood that they didn't need to win, but simply give one helluva battle to gain MH's attention and give him a reason to consider them. However K. Rool was set on besting the Smashers on his own terms with or without Geno. They were prepared to give the SSB a good challenge, yet they are unable to beat the legendary Super Smash Bros. in open combat. "So that's why I've let myself be associated with this vandal, since we both had the conviction we believed was necessary to be one of them." K. Rool grew irked on the name calling.

"If It Troubled Your Goody-Two-Shoes Nature," He growled. "Why'd You Bother Hangin Round This 'ol Salty Croc?" Geno have some thought before looking aside.

"Someone had to be a witness to any atrocities you would do to land yourself in maximum confinement."

The Kremling King didn't appreciate the remark or tone from his little acquaintance, that prompted some laughter and snickers from the DLC.

Seeing the trouble was over, the civilians approached cautiously to the group led by Tortimer.

"Ah, so the fighting is over." The old turtle mused, walking past the DLC. "I hope I'm not overstepping any boundaries, but we couldn't help to wonder why you'd target these good individuals all the while putting innocents in danger?" Tortimer wasn't there when Geno told the Deviants about his and K. Rool's motivations on the duel.

"Who's The Old Man?" Tortimer stroked his beard, not taking the rude question to heart.

"Just one of the innocent bystanders that would have been harmed had not these brave souls stepped in." He relieved the DLC from their low self worth by giving them as much esteem as a Smasher would receive.

"Just A Few Stepping Stones To The Big Picture Of It." Geno nudged the villain on his inconsideration. "K. Rool!"

"Touch Me Again Strings And I'll Tear YOU TO FIREWOOD."

"You wouldn't." K. Rool had to admit, he was in no mood to destroy Geno, so he just huffed.

"Tch, You're Lucky We're On Equal Footing!" Geno smirked to Rool.

"Couldn't have it any other way."

"If you see it fit, my tent over there is welcome to you both to talk about your transgressions against the Smash Bros.." The DLC were taken aback from the invite Tortimer set to the ruffians, what with one threatening them as well as exchanging blows too.

Ryu stepped forward. "How could you just sit down and have tea with these two especially with their goal in mind?" Tortimer had a retort for this objection.

"They are no longer enemies as you can see. What do you intend to do with these guests, send them off or lock them up? You must befriend your adversaries in order to truly be through with them." Not that it counted for Geno, but he was trained to fight the SSB, so he was supposed to be an enemy. "As for the rest of us, we will resume our work as before the battle. Now I shall return to my quarters with our guests. That will be all."

"That's It?!" K. Rool complained. "This Whole Day Was A Bust Then?"

"So we didn't really encounter the main force." Geno relieved the other. "Be thankful the DLC was around to prevent you from doing anything foolish."

"That Does Not Make Things Better. And You Better Change That Tone Fast, It's Pissing Me Off." Those two walked to the main tent Tortimer presided in as the DLC watch vigilantly at them.

"Finally." Groaned Corrin. "Thought that fight would never end."

"I don't know. It was a good workout for all that it was worth." Added Bayonetta, who secretly wished she could have put the lug down. "He could make a fine Smash Brother." Cloud and Ryu thought otherwise, about both of the challengers.

"I wouldn't give him a chance. If his history is correct as Donkey Kong's nemesis, he would have been included from the very second tournament." Cloud said.

"Agreed. Even that puppet would need to have much more significance than sharing one adventure with Mario. One could count numerous times he's been accompanied by one-shot friends." Ryu sulked.

"I don't know guys," Corrina smiled. "The little puppet is kind of cute. The same can't be said for K. Rool of course." Mewtwo began floating away to continue his "me-time".

"I would rather not be set amongst such creatures if they had a chance at joining. They'd have to go through the plight we're going through currently and I have to tolerate the likes of you enough."

Bayo called out to the Pokémon. "Don't be that way Mewtwo baby! We might even be close buddies by the end of this trial." That probably had hints of sarcasm in it, but no one said Bayonetta wasn't flirtatious toward Pokémon either, considering some have been targeted by lecherous people of past and present.

"Oh well. Back to the usual quiet." Roy sighed now that the SSB's usual fight had taken its toll. Lucas hadn't much to say, except feeling relieved that they could take a break. He took this challenge pretty well, proving he wasn't the wimp from before in his debut or in the Subspace Emissary. But even as things settled, they should know better than to let their guard down even with any involvement the SSB had most likely brought one menace to another that would be worse than the one before.

* * *

_I don't want this story to be any longer than this. I really wanted this to be small enough to fit just one chapter, but the epicness is too large to contain in one chapter, but basically it's all just one whole story, and I really intended to get this done before the new Smash Bros, but procrastination is a cruel mistress along with that whore, writers block. I promise this will be one fanfic to be remembered amongst the community so stay thirsty my friends, stay thirsty for greatness. Also please don't remind me about K. Rool, I wanted to get this done before his inclusion. Besides this is based way before Super Smash Brothers Ultimate alright._


	2. Chapter 2

In the short time after the fight the archaeological site was back to the way it was, pulling up scraps of the olde Gigant civilization. The Deviants retreated to various parts of the site, with Bayonetta joining the young'uns in conversation. Mewtwo sat to itself as usual in a tree's shade, while Cloud took a stroll around to be sure no other madmen lurked around for a piece of them. Ryu sat within earshot from the larger group of Deviants as they exchanged their speech. "Yeah, he put up a good brawl." Bayo said, looking toward the Corrins. "Almost got me sweating and panting up something good." Her sultry demeanor got the the twins, and Lucas uncomfortable without affecting Roy all that much. Most of the Smashers have an inhuman composure when the more attractive characters, like the aforementioned witch or Samus, are present. Almost as if it's some everyday thing like talking to a friend (one could say that this is just completely ignorant, but MC's have hung around men and women that would get that one wolf to go hammering his head and howling on the eye-candy. Like really attractive characters! Without double-taking!). However, Samus isn't like Bayo or Palutena, the resident teases as they are. Just thought I'd put it out there.

"Rrrright, well it's no lie that Rool had some potential." Roy exclaimed among the crew. "I wouldn't be surprised if he made it in for a future tournament. It'll bring some good diversity to the team." Ryu huffed to himself but it was loud enough for the others to hear. "What's up?"

"How can you humor the possibility of the ruffian's inclusion. If being the part of this organization required that one should throw a manic tantrum, endangering other lives who have no involvement whatsoever, then their would be no need for exclusivity." The seasoned fighter elaborated. I guess you can't cry for everyone to be a Smash Bro. That's why we have assist trophies as special guests to the party, in my opinion.

"I'm pretty sure it all depends on Master Hand's decision in the end." Says Corrina.

"Or whoever Daddy Sakurai and his merry men see fit to enter the roster of course." Bayo's inclusion got the group looking blankly toward her, figures that she's got Pit and Palutena rubbing off on her. They know about the games from the other reality, but they exist in Amiibo for reals so existential crises are avoided as much as possible. Looking past that, Lucas stared off to the main tent where Tortimer held the guests in.

He breathed out with a hint of worry on having the duo who planned to attack the SSB alone with the elderly turtle. "I don't understand why so many people have to go out of their way and challenge us with such peril. Don't they know we assemble to guard against threats far too big for one hero?" It was a good question from one inexperienced in the works of the worlds abound.

"I guess if you look at it this way Lucas," Roy answered. ", awesome power like all of us put together brings greater challenge. Someone out their is gonna look at us and be like, 'Look at these guys, they ain't so tough. I can take 'em. They don't deserve the fame.'"

"Like in Rocky 3 ?"

"Yeah, sorta like that. Or maybe a Legion of Doom or some other villain alliance of the sort. For when they invite some other rogues."

"Basically, If their is good, evil will rise to challenge it." Corrina added on the explanation of the SSB's constant rise of rivals and need to rally against said rivals or otherworldly chaos.

"And with that risen evil, good will be their to repel and quell it." That sounded good and all, but that didn't get Lucas' focus off the tent, nor did it relinquish his concern for Tortimer's health and safety.

* * *

We now cut to inside Tortimer's guest room of the large tent, where he, K. Rool, and Geno sat upon the flat floor at a tea table, served with the heated beverage. The two small beings were tranquil in the calming environment but K. Rool stuck out from the design especially being very pirate-like and not the type of guy who tolerates bright and tidy spaces like the traditional Japanese do. "It is a shame that neither of you have been admitted into their corps." Tortimer poured more of the heavenly drink into a cup. "I couldn't fully empathize with your frustration on such a matter."

"I Can't Gander The Thought On Why Someone Like Me Still Isn't Duking Out With Those Weaklings." Our notable Kremling lord picked the tiny cup into his massive hand. "They've Let Depraved Dunces Like That Bowser Or Ganon Guy In, Yet Have Overlooked My Mastery For The Up Most Time. This Neglect Has Gone On Long Enough, Ya Hear!" Geno didn't have the same irate attitude K. Rool fumed on for, but felt equally neglected.

"I don't have much of a problem with a force. I have to give credit where credit is due: if it wasn't for their combined efforts our very livelihoods now may not have even been a future at all." He paused a bit. "However when I discovered that someone like Sonic or Megaman had been enlisted in their ranks, I had the revelation that if I didn't take the chance to prove that I deserved to join, I would never get one like so in a lifetime or beyond."

"Hmm," Tortimer hummed in thought. "I don't know much of the Super Smash Bros., but I believe that they are chosen by a higher order. The very first order formed to seek out a champion among the greatest all stars. Not that you need me to tell you so. From what I heard from Master Hand, not one of them had the choice to crossover, for it was a test their greatest potential. And that is exactly what they did in the face of a rising villain who threatened all of their worlds. Not only was this the first time they were grouped together of their own volition, the very next Tournament gatherings had them rally once more with even more comrades of both sides of good and evil. But every newcomer would add that the call had took them by utter surprise. Yet they accepted the responsibility and took the duty of being so much more than icons beating the yogurt out of each other."

"So in other words, they didn't exactly choose to be a part of it?" Geno held his disappointment in his throat.

"The highest probability points to that, but how should I know. Sure I'm some old turtle, but they've been around more than I have." Rool wasn't having that.

"So What If They Didn't Have No Choice. One Thing Is Certain In All, Being Selected By The Hand That Feeds! And By That I Mean That Stupid Glove." Luckily as K. Rool bashed on the table Geno and Tortimer grabbed their cups from being shook off the table. The pot wasn't broken off mind you, bounced a bit on the table is all. "How Long Must I Wait Until I Get My Chance To Tussle With The So Called Best?" Tortimer sighed into his tea, then taking his sip into the flavorful warm drink before his response.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Have you ever considered that the SSB are more than some wild party or slugfest." The elder set his cup down. "Somewhere along the line some force beyond our resistance will reveal itself and put said Smash Brothers on a dire test. Are you certain you can lay your life on the line just like they do regardless of your past affiliations?" Eventually, bad guys and good guys a part of the miraculous team will put their differences aside and join forces against a common enemy.

"Hmph. I Don't Care Much For Guarding Some Hapless Sheep. I'm Only Interested In Making A Bigger Name Fer Myself. Got It Ol' Timer?" K. Rool pointed to Tortimer. He didn't regard the usual heroic deeds of the SSB in priority. What he wanted most was fame and glory. Geno wasn't exactly on the same agreeance. He guesses he didn't fully consider that part of the job description much account, having a mostly selfish desire his cohort likely held. But since his last quest alongside Mario and friends against the Smithy Gang, some greater form of justice should be kept even outside his bounds.

"Now that you put it that way, that serves as a new driving point in me being a part of them. At least something more than an aesthetic." Geno said with more courage. "I would even feel okay with assisting them at least."

"Humility is a virtue true heroes possess where it counts. Yes their is a certain item that can summon heroes and guests who give in some sort of effort during their matches. It gives more inclusion than being just costumes for aspiring Miis allowed to join the fight." Upon the mention, K. Rool's bulging eye moved in a double-take.

"Hold Up Now. They Let Miis Into The Rascals?"

"Hm, not only that but as Geno here said that there are costumes adorned by some Mii in honor of your reference." Tortimer told K. Rool on the subtle inclusion he and various other characters, besides Geno and the latter, were given as suits to the numerous Miis serving as the SSB's personal armed forces and attendants.

"What!? Then Where's My Cut?! Didn't Even Send Me Some Royalty For Lampshading Me!?"

* * *

Let's head back to outside of Tortimer's party. Lucas and pals looked down on some oddly shaped, sharp object being dusted and picked out from the deepest the excavation has dug to. "What kind of thing that's supposed to be." Our boy from nowhere queried. "Don't know what sort of purpose that shape should do."

"Perhaps it's a leg of some table or stool." Cloud, who returned from his scouting, gave a guess. "Couldn't guess what aesthetic these ancients fetished themselves into." It was a real pointy thing, if anyone was asking. Pretty dirty and discolored especially since it's been buried for millennia. However it was one of the biggest intact relics found at this site so far. A lucky Toad dug deeper on something that kept going down, soon revealing to be part of something more expansive. Probably a statue made of some durable material lost in time. Other excavators were called to retrieve this find of the century, believing this statue could give a large hint on what these Gigants looked like. "More things to be displayed in a museum, huh?"

"Museums sound fun." Rang Corrina. "Let's visit one on another world brother."

"Yeah let's. To learn about another worlds' cultures and histories. So much to know and learn from so many pasts." The optimistic twins miffed the likes of edgelords assembled, only because of the dug up artifact. These peppy, sugar rolls cramp the style of those who have been through hell, then back into hell's bathroom but who are they to say that folks like the Corrins, or Marth, or Ness haven't experienced advanced pain and suffering. Just look at Doomguy, who's done all that like it's Sunday morning. I digress, the Deviant League Combatants attentively watched the excavation crew uncover more of the relic with more enthusiasm on discovering what could be history making. However, Mewtwo twitched with caution as though being triggered by an invisible force beyond the other members comprehension. Roy, Cloud, and Ryu took notice of the Pokémon's alert foreshadowing of danger.

"What is it?" Asked Ryu, who choose to not jump to conclusions yet felt it necessary to be more alert.

"A power has suddenly appeared and is dramatically increasing."

"Where is it at?"

"... That's strange? I sense the energy practically drowning, but the source is not being shown."

"What in blazes does that mean?" Bayonetta interjected. "You have that beautiful brain of yours. You can't telepathically find where it's all coming from?" Lucas, who is also familiar with psychic/PSI energy could feel the flooding energy, but could not find where all this power was originating from.

"I can also feel it all around, but not where it's coming from!" After Lucas warned his comrades of his senses as well, heavy tremors shook the quarry from all directions, with the epicenter placed predictably where the newest relic is being studied. "Whoa!"

"Get out of there!" A superviser called to the workers struggling with their footing with the quakes. The panicked people scurried away from the worst part of the quakes to the direction of Tortimer's tent.

"Gah! Somethings happening!" Geno tried to keep posture amongst the earthquake with the furniture and other belongings thrown about the room in ruin.

"Holy Smokes! What Kind Of Diggin Equipment Do Them Science Types Got Out There?" K. Rool attempted not to go rolling around in the midst of the quake as well with the others. "Great Time For An Earthquake!"

"As likely as that would be, perhaps we're in a for a more unpleasant revelation." Said Tortimer.

Outside with the screaming people fleeing from the center, the DLC focused on the rare artifact that somehow scooted forward in the ground. "Well that's obviously not good." Cloud is right. At the movement, revealed that the spike was joined by 2 others like it. They were encrusted with gems probably not of the same known species and oddly curved like some magic elf architecture would, with the 2 front spike longer than the single rear spike. Shortly after, the upper body of a bulky behemoth pulled itself out of the ground in a dramatic light show, bellowing in its reawakening. Just in time to see the monster emerge, K. Rool and Geno, followed by Tortimer, laid eyes on the enigmatic construct that had burst all the impurities off its surface appearing as new.

"And What In The Holy Ass Is That?!" No one can answer K. Rool's question on the monster's identity only sensing that it emanated a danger not like any other.

"Tortimer, get everyone far away from here. We don't know what this thing can do yet but let's not risk anything." Roy kept his eye on the monster but behested the elder.

"No need to tell me twice. And good luck to you all!" Tortimer hobbled his old bones as fast as he could away from the capable fighters, getting some aid from two young folk. The monsters colors were predominantly goldenrod, emerald, and royal blues, where except that it's forearms, lower legs and pelvic regions are of a silver/grey construct like protectors. The brutish build meant it was designed for fighting and most notably taking as much as it can dish out, but how much will have to be found out should it show belligerence. It's lack of a face left an open pool of a semi liquid/solid substance that showed the creatures reaction to the world around it, like rippling and reaching out when it bellowed out noises. Surveying its surroundings, it focused on the people running in different directions, grinding out vocals fiercely. The horns on it's head transferred power from the body into a ball of light in middle of them before unleashing light blue lightning toward the defenseless archaeologists and volunteers, for some were blown from where the lightning struck or buried beneath the rock hit by the monster's beam. It clearly didn't regard the ones who would fight back priority at the time, for they hadn't known the wicked colossus would take aim at those running from danger.

"Beast! Don't aim your sights upon the innocent! Take on a real foe!" The savage did not heed Ryu's call, but tore itself out of the ground to get a better shot on it's current targets. Bayonetta shot some bullets at the behemoth's head but the rounds hadn't even shook the brute in the slightest. All it accomplished to do is get the monster's attention off the civilians and toward the main opposition.

"Good now it's not shooting at them." Roy pulled out his weapon. "Guess round 2 is upon us." Mewtwo focused his darnedest upon the malignant thing but found lifting the creature from the ground nigh impossible with it's mind.

"Impossible." It exclaimed. "I cannot contact it with my mind. How can something resist psyckokinesis?"

"What's that? You cant lift it up with your powers Mewtwo?" Corrina asked. "How is that possible? Can you at least influence it to stop?"

"No, it clearly has no mind for me to tap into. So if my powers have no effect on it, then the human boy's should be of no use as well." It referred to Lucas, who got discouraged from the revelation. "Judging on where it's been buried, it must be an ancient construct of the Gigants. Perhaps equipped with a technology they harnessed to repel psychic powers."

"Well if anything, we still haven't confirmed that it's resistant to other means of attack." Cloud included, getting ready for a tough battle. Corrin and Corrina observe the mighty lout that they will beat down.

"Sister, does that remind you of a Faceless?"

"It's physique is definitely reminiscent, but the lightning horns are a new touch." She answered as best she could. "But that makes this far more interesting."

"Don't Count Me Out Of This Scrap." Said K. Rool, cracking some joints, battle-ready. "If You Chumps Can Beat These Kinds Of Lubbers, Then This'll Be A Cakewalk."

"Glad to see you're out to taste some heroics." K. Rool paid no attention to Geno's comment. "I will lend my mystic powers to put down this wretch." They didn't get the time to strategize when the beast shot out another lightning beam to them, scattering them off in the charge. The Deviants and their allies hopped down the quarry to their target avoiding the fire from the brute's horns. Corrin and Corrina rushed closest to the goliath with the latter transforming to her dragon form at this time where her brother brandished his Omega Yato to do it's job in rending that which it cut to measly shreds.

"Time to kick some BIG ASS!" At breakneck speeds the brute tightly grasped at the prince's body then swung him to the side in reaction to confront the dragon coming forth, swinging with the same fist at Corrina's head which sent her out of dragon form rolling limply from her assailant. The rest came down upon the monster: kicking, punching, scratching, shooting, blasting, biting, and cutting at the hulking monstrosity with very little reaction from their enemy. It fought back with no restraint, hitting the wind out of any taking it's lumps and being flung away like cats upon a raging gorilla. Even heavyweights like K. Rool were being tossed and battered like he were some underdog. Needless to say, with the conditioning of fighting off heavy blows like they have, the brute beat the living crap out of any who didn't get away from it's long reach, a sensation they could not compare to. Something like fighting Doomsday or the Hulk is my best description, an unstoppable embodiment of raw power and no sapience (let alone sentience) to hold back it's blows. Lucas, being but a boy, had to shield himself from the tremendous weight of the blows by the barriers supplied by being a Smash Brother (the ones used during matches to temporarily shield oneself from attacks) with it barely giving way. No one was prepared for this level of enemy this day.

Roy was hit back several meters away from the monster, anchoring himself with the Binding Blade from going too far. His insides were likely bruised and a few ribs broken from the impacts but he tried not to succumb, regardless of his blurred vision and struggle to get back up. "*Painful sigh* What is this? Why aren't we, agh, why isn't it slowing down? We've hit it so hard. *Cough!* At our fullest, but it won't slow down." Geno fled to where Roy landed away from the beat down, not as battered as the rest for he attempted to keep his distance as much as he could against the savage force.

"Mr. Roy, you all right?" He asked, Roy failing to stand on his feet.

"Not doing so well Geno. I'm not even sure we can stop... whatever this thing is, ugh." They looked back at the fight, Ryu diving for a dropping kick, but was grabbed and used to club Cloud, and K. Rool. Mewtwo, overhead, shot forth a Focus Blast down to daze the creature. That only grabbed it's attention and swinging it's huge arm in a diagonal hook, launched a blast of it's own at the legendary Psychic. Great, first it shoots lightning, now it throws it's own heat blasts. Dropping Ryu it shot out another blast from the antlers atop it's head to Lucas. At just the right moment did Lucas force a PSI Magnet against the attack, yet even this defense couldn't stop the painful push from said collision. Being pushed past Bayonetta and Corrin, Lucas fell to his knees on the immense power forced on his young form. Said beast raised it's arms to roar against it's unimpressive foes laying down on it. "Can't keep this up. We can't. Not for long that is."

Ryu got back up from being bruised and thrashed from before to wipe off the blood and go for another round. "Not enough. It'll take more than brute force to conquer my fist." Jumping forward, Ryu hammered another blow on the monsters hide coming in it's range to exchange excruciating hits. The opponent could only land some of it's strong punches on the street fighter but getting fierce hits in exchange, not at all fazed from it's own damage. Ryu on the other hand gave it his all to smack some crazy power in every attack he placed upon the brutes body, as well as undertake any hits he received (eat your heart out AllMight). "(I'm not done yet!)" He was hoping he wouldn't need to touch into his Satsui No Hado, letting it go rampant just to slay this implacable creature. If it meant unleashing that berserk, malevolent force, he could indiscriminately harm his allies if they got in his way which Ryu wanted no part in. But in his thought, a mere moment of imbalance gave the monster enough of a gap to slam down upon Ryu's head to decommission him from the brawl. So hard he didn't get back up afterwards.

With one of them biting the dust, Bayonetta saw that this is no ordinary brute the likes the team have overcome. This is final boss level sh*. She breathed out to hone her aim upon the monster which currently thrashed against Cloud's Buster Sword. Our Umbra witch shot at the monster once again while Cloud and Rool threw their fair share of hits against the vile beast taking it all then with killing intent beat them off and without a thought dashed to Bayo. "*Gasp*." With a rough shove from a massive palm, Bayonetta got pushed back as hard as any punch given to her felt like, tumbling till she landed harshly on her back. She looked to the behemoth that pushed her with unfathomable strength from what seemed like a weak shove. Calling up, "What are you?" She was answered with the monstrous construct leaping to crush the life out of her, that is if Corrin hadn't pulled her from the fatal quaking slam. "Thanks love. Would've been my last rodeo."

"Don't thank me ye-" The half-breed prince and witch both received forearm swipe that knocked them out from the fight.

"Corrin!" The Dragon princess yelled to her injured brother.

"I Got This!" K. Rool roared toward his enemy, which just stood in a temporary pause. K. Rool loaded a knuckle sandwich for the malignant foe but as he was about the unload said payload, the powerhouse slammed its head against the crocodilians cranium. This negated the coming punch from the tyrant. "Oof. Argh. Gosh, Damn! What A Hit! Ugh, Gimme A Moment." Rool staggered off, holding his great headache so that the monster could ignore him and set it's sights on Corrina. That it knew her boiling anger to it is not known if it could accomplish such or not.

Corrina gritted her teeth as she snarled to the brute, "You, you harmed my brother and my friends in such cruelty, expect no mercy from me!" She changed to her Dragon form with such a savage aura. "I will tear you to bloody shreds!"

"Corrina stop!" Roy's call fell to deaf ears as the princess charged the beast firing her breath out. The monster swiped at the flames running to her as well finally colliding into a death grapple between the two. Mewtwo charged a dark ball that it intended to aid Corrina with, while Geno fired at the beast, and Cloud charged his Limit Break to enhance his skills in a counter attack. Lucas could not bring himself to interfere with Corrina's bout however didn't consider not helping if she too was overcome. The goliath broke free of it's grapple and punched at the dragons foreleg, bending it a way it shouldn't. "Graah!" She shrieked at the sharp pain, not defending herself from a uppercut and a hook to her head putting her out of the fight as well.

It was Mewtwo's turn to strike. So upon warping a few time to disorient, approached the enemy, launched charged shadow ball, and sent forth a might telekinetic force that pushed against the brute. In spite of all the horrendous damage being put on the being it stomped onward against the powerful current. On seeing this defiance, Mewtwo upped the juice and laid in more power, significantly pushing back. However it battled harder against the force until finally reach out to Mewtwo, who dodged the grasp to swipe a PsyStrike on it. Finally the creature tumbled, showing they can throw it around too. However (yeah, again) the monster brought it's composure back to leap back to Mewtwo who in haste psyonicly pulled chunks of earth on in, entombing it in great pressure. The Pokémon didn't stop there, for it crushed the tomb further to stop the monstrosity within. Now that the adversary was further more contained, the remaining fighters took a breath as it was finally... just joshing. A terrifying lightning bolt crashed through the tomb, in an attempt to strike someone in it's escape. Having an opening on the shocked combatants, the monster threw a burning wave at Mewtwo who didn't react in time. "GuuuuUuh!" The legendary too took the full brunt of the adversary's unlimited might.

"How can we stop this thing!" Geno yelled to whoever was standing along side him. The brute pulled its arms out, flexing it's indomidible might as it pulsed dangerous energy. Th resulting surge revved up a drowning noise that screamed a massive attack is forecoming. "What's it doing?" No one but the monster could answer Geno's question, for as an answer, a destructive wave of veiny, concussive force stormed out, severely harming all around who did not expel it.

Gaaah!" "Aaaaagh!" Cloud and Geno were blown away from the damaging wave, alongside Lucas. The debris from the shockwave wrecked any resistance from the combatants thus leaving them vulnerable.

This left the beast unchallenged for a brief moment, until something tapped it's shoulder. "Remember Me?" K. Rool returned with a sucker punch followed by harsh strikes and scratches to the brute that disoriented the creature after every hit. A few more to the combo later and K. Rool finished with a head butt and a belly bump that threw the monstrous lout to its back. "Ha! And That's What Happens When You Take On The King! Hoo! And You Lot Had Such A Problem Wit That Foo! Heh, Was Only Matter Of Time Fore That Hoss Had Had Enough Of The Champ. Now Who's Yer Daddy?! Huh? I Can't Here You?" Unfortunately, this gloating gave enough time for the beast to recover and come to Rool. "Aw Shi-" K. Rool took a a number of strikes that punched out teeth, coughed up blood and had at least one attempt to reason some mercy but the savage wasn't having it and brought the monarch to his knees before blasting him with lightning all the way to the quarry wall in defeat.

Lucas had been rendered unconscious for a while, and when he came to the savage was in middle of brutalizing the DLC, slamming and pummeling the already worn out fighters. His body ached so badly he could not bring himself to rise in their defense.

Suddenly something caught the giants gaze, so he dropped Cloud's body to the ground. Forcing his head to look toward where the assailant was walking over too, Lucas saw Roy struggling up on his weapon looking worse for wear like everyone else.

"You, whatever you are. Ugh. I can't let something so vile, so callous, go on without facing the justice for your crimes so far. I..." He stood up to the behemoth, despite being in horrible shape. ".. Roy of Lycia, will not rest until you are put down," The ruffian punches Roy down with no emotion yet with such force, it wouldn't be a surprise if it had taken his life. But he staggered halfway to oppose the threat. ",till such a monstrosity is extinguished from harming another soul." As if knowing he posed no threat anymore, the beast kicked Roy down again, yet that didn't silence the young lion. "That's what the Super, *cough* Smash Brothers are here to do. *cough* *wheeze!* We are the worlds best defense against savages like you." The monster proceeded to stomp down on the red haired youth in such cruelty.

Lucas witnessed Roy's last stand even being drained of most of his strength at such imposing odds. The entire DLC, decimated from an unstoppable force that absorbed any blow they landed on it and it fought back unfazed. The sight of his teammates bloodied and broken from the barbaric thing that threatened the people around that just wanted to dig for archaeology's sake. It was so relaxing and enjoyable back at the realm the Smash Palace and the DLC HQ reside in before this dreadful day.

* * *

_Flashback_

Lucas and the others hung around a table, enjoying snacks and conversing for the second time to get to know each other. MH had them play ice-breaker since they will be working with each other in the future. At about now, Lucas, being the first confirmed in the Deviant League Combatants finished his turn to introduce himself. "Umm, yeah, pretty much after the Dark Dragon wiped the Pig Masks off the face of he planet, those of us who survived just picked up from the mess and rebuilt everything good as new. It took some time, but it all worked out." Everyone listened well, expecting everyone else to have diligently heard their introductory journey.

"Wow. I have to say. For someone so young to be traumatized through daunting obstacles for years is baffling. And to come out not a completely worn husk of who you were is beyond remarkable." Corrin gave his feedback on Lucas' story.

"Well it can't be as bad as Mewtwo's origins." Lucas humbly responded. "I couldn't comprehend the feeling of being 'made' like that. Being born a different way completely." He attempted his best to not be insensitive to the Pokémon's past situation but felt relieved to get just a glance from our stoic legendary.

"Yes. We've all had misfortunate beginnings. Yet somehow the call brought us to great fame against great threats who never dreamed of our interference." Expressed Ryu in profoundness.

"What are you talking about?" Rope Snake had popped up. "If anything, that whole Shadaloo thing with Bison seemed more Interpol's and Guile's journey. In fact it sounded more like some side quest compared to your need for constant training to better your fighting prowess."

"That might be true, but I take any opportunity to better my technique be it through a tournament of skilled fighters brought together, or in world wide stakes. I could have ignored Bison's organizations climb in tyranny, leave it to those qualified to counter terroists like Guile or to even all those allied agianst Shadaloo. But a challenge is a challenge, and M. Bison's challenge against the world, my world too, could not be pushed aside for later. My power was one of the only ones who could the malevolent imbalance of the Pscho energy from a fyrant. And I'm not alone." Ryu looked to all DLC assembled. "We all have our own M. Bisons or Shadaloo's. Balder, the Prophet, Anankos, the Pigmask Army, Bern, Zephiel, Porky, Team Rocket, Sephiroth. We wouldn't be who we are today if not for these wrongdoers, for better or worse. They started conflict that we ended, not alone of course."

"And without friends, family, allies, what's a soldier without his company." Added Cloud Strife. "Some of us outright spearhead the resistance, however one person cannot repel all the boards of hell without those closest to them."

"Here here!" Corrin cheered.

"And now that we have everyone from the Super Smash Bros. in reach, there's no enemy that'll succeed in all their ambitions of subjugation or destruction. Not as long as we stick together." Corrina leaned against her younger twin. Mewtwo wasn't falling for all the mushy friendship hoagie, and feelings.

"Ugh. Then I guess my tribulations should remain separate from your victories and accomplishments."

"Whatever for?" Roy asked. They're brothers in arms again. Did not the showdown with Omlach or the war against the Dusk Templar mean nothing to the Pokémon's?

"Unless you have not noticed, I just so happened to be made by the dilutional pride of humans, brought up with little purpose other than to fulfill more of human avarice and self indulgement. Then after being swayed to take my Pokémon clones to seclusion, then once again be pursued by the same incorrigible humans to leave my paradise for self reflection, only to find myself left to be caught for children's entertainment. You all have earned your 'happy endings' but my common subjugation to humans like all Pokémon rips true freedom only they know from me everyday." Way to kill the mood Mewtwo pal. "I can't make you see the frailty in the decisions we do compared to the simple law bends but not breaks for the will we all self-impose. My existence will never have that satisfaction you humans or whatever variation you be. I am what I am, simply a companion to humans, never an equal."

"Well someone has never seen and episode of Pokémon once in their life." Bayonetta sarcastically teased. Mewtwo only looked back cross to the others before left saying such:

"A small percentage of humans cannot account for all humans and Pokémon opinions."

It looked like at least one member is giving this experiment the cold shoulder. It was asking too much to gain everyone's acquaintanceship especially so soon. But their were others to make up for this. "Oi don't let that pussy cat dishearten you kid." Said Rope Snake to Lucas. "Can't please everyone. Besides, it takes time to adjust to new situations and what better way to build friendships than teaming up with new folks."

"Couldn't have said better myself Snake." Roy heartily agreed.

"... you talking to me?"

"Like Corrina said, as long as we stick together, nothing can beat our force." To that the dragon princess fully agreed.

"Yeah, testify my man!" She turned her attention to Lucas once more. "By the way, none of your special moves are originally yours right?" To which he responded:

"Nope. Kumatora gave me lessons on offensive PK moves afterwards to build confidence as she put it. Painful lessons at that."

"That's sweet of her. You must see her as an older sister of sorts with such help."

Lucas got taken aback with a face turning red at the assumption. "Huh!? Guh, mm, well. I've never seen her like that before..." Looking up at the dragon teens gazing toward him mischievously, brows raised on his reaction and giggling. "Wait, it's not like that!"

"If I had a Gil for every time someone said that line." Clouds joke got the crew laughing at the expense of a flustered Lucas, of course sans Mewtwo and Ryu who gave a light chuckle on a normal conversation between comrades.

* * *

_end Flashback_

Now this is happening. The team beaten and at the mercy of a terror that felt no pain. Lucas struggled to let out a call to Roy getting stomped on then saw an arrow sink into the monsters neck. This made it cease stomping Roy and turn around, pulling out the arrow stuck in it. Lucas looked over to the far off quarry wall to see a team of silhouettes stand valiantly against the brutish wretch. "Yo tall, blue, and fugly!" Shouted from the group of figures that looked to challege the monster. "You looking for a beat down?!" Lucas thought in his head when he heard the challenge ushered from the top of the cliff.

"(I know that voice... it must be Mario!)" Using what remained of his energy, the beaten psychic gazed up to the closest cliff side to see 12 figures doing what K. Rool did earlier that day against the sun.

"If so, then the Super Smash Bros. are sure to oblige!" Another voice shouted down.

"(That must be Link. Who else did they send, and how?)"

* * *

The party is set. The original Smash Brothers from the very beginning have been dispatched from their previous destinations to see what the hubbub was in this remote place on Nindrasol. Only to find the Deviants in such a sorry state and a hulking abomination stomping down on them.

"Geez, never thought I'd see them bleeding out so bad." Luigi cringed on the miserable sight of his fellows. "Some kind of animal could have done such."

"That or the very thing looking back at us." Added Mario who intended no mercy for something that would go so far in hurting its opponents. DK sure wasn't happy to survey the quarry and find his ol' nemesis slumped against the rock alongside the DLC against the monster, yet had to focus on the behemoth that had been stomping on Roy. Pikachu and Yoshi held great enmity with the unnatural machine everyone else stood against, growling to the unfeeling construct. Eventually, even Mario found a familiar ally laying among the fallen. "Hold up, Geno? That's a sight for sore eyes."

"You know the puppet?" Asked Link.

"Yeah, it was an adventure long ago. He's more a less a star warrior, not in any relation to Kirby." Mario looked to Kirby who didn't give no mind anyway. "I never wanted our reunion to be like this. But right now that monsters gonna pay for what it's done to everyone here."

"Okay, let's not give this yahoo another second to think. I say we charge it and nail it with everything we got." C. Falcon suggested.

"Don't let it's brutish look fool you," Fox exclaimed. ",it may look like raw strength but I'm sure whatever it is has a few tricks hidden."

"It sure doesn't look like something to be reasoned with huh?" Ness looked to the others that were too battered to get back up with a good assumption on the beast before them.

"I've had my fair share of strong-looking enemies, and I've yet to meet one that gives me a run for my money." Samus added.

"Alright, let's do this nice and quick, were professionals after all." Fox proved to be essential in strategizing amongst the original 12, being a leader of a mercenary group and all, without either Robins around. Mario and Link may assume roles of leadership being poster boys for Nintendo itself, but they knew expertise when they see it. Besides how many times can either of them say they've lead forces in a coordinated, military attack. Other details aside, most likely Star Fox planned out tactics so the Smashers can use their best traits in a brawl outside Smash. "Ness, Jiggly, Yoshi, help DK pull everyone off the battlefield to safety. Once that's done, circle around and flank this bulkhead while we warm it up. That means the rest of us just hit it low and hard, it's legs look vulnerable so I'd hit it off balance, that'll make the job far easier. Let's start off with a Tendril Blitz." Yes even the SSB create elaborate strategies like in a football game (American that is) when dealing with adversaries. They've concocted many others so feel free to look out for them in the future.

"Alright, alright, Alri~ght! Yeah! You gonna learn today, ya big bastard!" Falcon followed the 8 Smashers hopping down the quarry to meet the monstrosity gradually surrounding it. Fox took out his handy blaster and shot at the target, causing it to react by jumping a distance to attempt crushing the smaller vulpine, but missing. The rest of them orderly converged to begin the assault so that 4 could safely carry the wounded away from the fight. They had to be quick to gather the slightly scattered bodies of the comrades who weren't even awake save for Lucas. Ness predictably went over to help his friend in the organization plus to get some info on the behemoth that savagely ripped them apart.

"Hey, Lucas. You alright? What happened to everyone? Why's K. Rool and a puppet here, and where'd that thing come from?" Lucas felt happy to see his old friends again, but the harsh pain from the previous fight surged throughout all of him. He had a hard time speaking past his faint breaths.

"It was just... just a buried relic. ...Me, ungh, and Mewtwo couldn't even sense it's absolute... power. It just burst out of...ground. Then it struck at the people and we tried."

"It's okay now. The Original 12 have been sent by Master Hand to investigate the power disturbance." Of course no one told Ness they would be fighting such an overwhelming force that would give Superman a daze. Yeah, we went there. "So this thing took aim at innocents before going for you guys?" Lucas nodded weakly. Yoshi didn't bother to put anyone in his mouth even if they wouldn't remember, carrying on back and arms the Corrins to a safer location far from the devastating war. DK reluctantly nabbed K. Rool but since he counted amongst the fallen, he might as well do the right thing and throw him to safety as well along with carrying Bayonetta and Mewtwo away. Jigglypuff helped Roy and Cloud (individually) also, dragging them to where the others are placed then racing to support the SSB.

Mario skidded in great effort to evade the lightning attack, so to draw attention from a Raptor Boost by Falcon. The blow made its mark, to be received by a giant fist, followed by Luigi firing some fireballs and missiles being launched by Samus. DK pulled a rock from the ground so he can throw it to the monster, with Fox slipping over to the smoke cloud surrounding the enemy. Link followed in close combat, both hidden in the dust cloud prompting Luigi and Samus to cease fire so as not hit their teammates. Mario leaped in after waiting a few seconds, all while the dust cloud dissipated, revealing the three exchanging blows with the towering goliath. Quickly, the ruffian slapped them off giving DK the moment to toss the rock chunk to it; this was met with the monstrosity tearing right through the rock in a frenzy to catch Smashers further away. Luigi fell back as the creature bulldozed over to Donkey who held his ground. Being the tankiest of the Original 12 Donkey held the gargantuan arms away yet of course the creature overcame the resistance and pounded the ape down. Yoshi had flutter-jumped overhead, dropping down with a d-air on the hulk then narrowly avoiding a swat from it's arm, distracting it from a tackle from Donkey that shoved it a small distance. DK was punched twice away giving Kirby ample time to charge up a hammer swipe, uppercutting the behemoth into the air. Samus leapt up to pummel the monster, followed by Pikachu, Falcon, and Mario to follow suit. In mid-air, Samus fired a semi charged blast at the beasts torso however it smashed her with a powerful forearm then meeting the others following Samus' attack who zapped it with Thunderbolt, kicked with a fiery foot, and slammed with both hands. The monster came back down by grabbing all three to the ground, swatting them away as they laid from the hard landing. When it stepped over to Luigi, our meek green-stache chopped it blindly, yet when he opened his eyes the dull creature didn't show any sign of affect, and delivered a jab sending Luigi tumbling back to Yoshi. Mario enraged by his brothers harm ran back to lay down pain on the horrid construct gaining Link's support and Kirby.

The monster looked back and let the plumber and friends hit it as hard as they could taking turns lay down the thunder. It in turn returned twofold with it's own brawl, beating back Link's Hylian shield along with smacking up poor little Kirby. All three fell back worse for wear but simply took a breather as Ness, Fox and Jigglypuff replaced their assault. They too hit hard yet were hit harder by huge arms and strong legs, punting the light Jigglypuff far up the air. "Jiggly!" It cries out being thrown far up above the battlefield.

Link looked at Mario, who spat out blood, in serious concern. "Good Hylia Mario, *breathe, need to sit this one out for a second?" Considering Mario isn't wielding shields or any kind of armor for defense, he must be taking those far worse than it looks.

"Save your concern for the DLC." Mario wiped his mouth, gazing back to the devil currently thrashing the other Smash Bros.. "I'm not the only one who can handle this kind of abuse. It's what we Smashers basically train for. 'Sides, we gotta make the best example as the first members." Cap dove in with a "Falcon Kick!" Past the harmed Ness and Fox, being caught by his leg and bashed before being thrown over near Mario and Link.

"Oof." The racer shook his head. "Man what a hit. Big guys got a clean punch." DK pounced to throttle the behemoth but met heavy resistance.

"I'll tell you this guys, this isn't going to end as quickly as we all thought." Link helped Mario up, with Falcon joining them. It had finally occurred to Kirby (who realistically should've done this first) that the rough-houser could not be stopped with conventional means of assault, so he did what he did best and revved up to inhale. The great force pulled this juggernaut torward Kirbs yet only had a mouthful of fist with the creature unreactive. I suppose without the Miracle Fruit, the full extant of Kirby's black hole of a gut couldn't banish this enemy away, [As fast as that would have made this battle.] The shock his comrades held would need to subside for the monster would not wait for them to react to the onslaught.

"I'd prefer this to have been a quick clean up of some mindless brute, however it's resilience sure is a problem. Good thing nothing's promised about it. How 'bout round 2" Mario smiled to this, ready to taking up arms alongside his brothers.

"Let's a go." And off the three dashes to join the others in the roughest brawl of their lives.

* * *

At the Smash Palace, all the Smash Bros. assembled during the Dusk Templar invasion watched the projections of the classic crew battling the hulking abomination brutalizing them as they heroically contained the beast in the quarry. Many observed the coordination and professionalism exhibited by the oldest members of the organization, even against something that just wouldn't falter from heavy blows reserves for absolute necessary threats. The newcomers studiously observed the veterans, occasionally wincing on the forceful attacks from both sides, whereas other veterans like Peach looked on mortified by the sheer ferocity they took hits and unleashed fury upon the monster. Even the not so heroic Smashers, a few looked displeased on their nemesis' being thrown about, thought to themselves how they would be utilized against a mindless machination to finish the fight faster. Master Hand himself brought them all here to witness the battle broadcasted in the room to set an example upon the heroics they all can achieve when they set aside differences and trust one another as long as they assembled under the banner. He floated before them looking at the images with his pinky and thumb folded in his palm, the other fingers straightened, to emulate a person with their arms held behind them. "Behold! The mantle the Super Smash Brothers hold to handle unbeatable odds you see before you! Each and every one here possesses that same drive, that same undying determination and strength flows in you all as well!"

"Why are you showing us this?" Peach spoke up among them. "Did we do something wrong to deserve this?"

"Hmm?"

"Pardon me Master Hand." Ike followed the question. "What could be the purpose behind sending off a handful of Smash Bros. to slay this impregnable foe when sending all of us could have finished this fight sooner than later, reducing the casualties of our own."

Master Hand followed with this, no hesitation. "When you Smashers were reunited to face off Knightscourge and his armies, you attacked full on as one unit. One army, against another. As effective as that is, not every problem can be solved by releasing the figurative kraken upon a rebellious fishing village, after toppling a mighty empire. The Dusk Templar delivered fights none of you could ever believe however, managable teams split from a main force only prove the greater might and teamwork the whole enchilada can deliver when the stakes call for it."

"Not to be rude or disrepectful," Added Robin. "You seem to forget the common phrase, 'United we stand, Divided we fall', as a shared interest among us all by now."

"Ah, yes. But the simple algorithm of 'Divide and conquer' comes to mind here ma boy. It's true, Knightscourge did attack you when you were apart and vulnerable. The Dusk Templar forced everyone into a fight for survival and the only solution was to stand together and assemble the team in a common goal. It brought us new members, and countless new allies. That was no secluded incident like the last few times." MH elaborated to his team. "What I'm trying to teach you all is that you are all greater than you all know. You don't need to throw everything you have in one massive wave like some overconfident massive army, that's the Dusk Templar talking. You just need to trust and believe in each other."

"You obviously don't see the team getting their asses handed to them on that very screen there!" Falco countered seeing Fox thrown against a wall and rammed further in.

"And you obviously lack the faith that they will succeed. The Original 12 have dealt with menaces like this creature far too many times in their service. In fact they defeated a being from that monster's age the very first tournament that came to be."

"I can't watch this carnage anymore." Marth proclaimed and this made his way out. "I am going to lend my hand in the effort." MH didn't like that.

"No one is leaving this palace! You can leave for your rooms if you can't stomach the fight, fine. But imagine this. Do you think they have no faith you can handle enemies of power, to interfere in their duties. At least they have some pride in what they do. Either all of you ingrates stay and observe the spectacle or you can sit in your rooms and worry for their health in seclusion." No one could understand why MH would just force them to watch the eldest veterans be knocked around without any indication of being transported to the location. Sure they can leave if they wanted, but one: that would show disobedience to Master Hand, who does not take that very lightly. And two: Master Hand's help in transporting them would be fastest than finding a way out of this realm, that or use the portals to Nindrasol and probably be too late to help. They fight appeared too brutal to simply go to the dormitories and wait out the results so the team stayed, with Master Hand still watching the screens. Personally even he wanted to send in more, but the lesson would not sink in if additional help interfered. For now, all they can do is observe and hope that the Smashers somehow wear down the implacable behemoth even though the adversary kept coming back for more.

* * *

_Trophy description: Soul Golem_

_A mindless, autonomous construct of the Gigant age, crafted and designed to destroy anything against it's creators brand. Contrary to it's title, the automaton has no soul and indiscriminately crushes any living thing in range along with using an armament of powers for long range attacks for many a situation. In it's time it could slay droves of Gigants, no matter the size, with its sheer strength and implacable purpose to extinguish life. Luckily these golems of death disappeared along with their creators in their own self-destruction aeons ago. No chance some excavation could unknowingly dig up these engines of destruction in... oh wait. *Sigh* It was only a matter of time._


End file.
